Hero: ~Kibō no uta~
Bohater: Piosenka Nadziei (ang. Hero: Song of Hope, jap. HERO ~Kibō no Uta~, HERO 〜希望の歌〜) – piosenka wykorzystana w 14 filmie kinowym DBZ: Battle of Gods. Wykonawcą jest zespół FLOW. Muzyka: Takeshi Asakawa, FLOW & Akimitsu Homma, słowa FLOW, wykonanie Kohshi Asakawa & Keigo Hayashi. Oryginał 時に現実は神様のように　様々な試練をくれる All day All night　そりゃたまに　嫌んなっちゃうけれど それでも立ち向かう君の　抗う姿は光 Oh Yeah All right　照らし出せ太陽 勇気 Gimme Gimme パワー Power Up Power Up パワー　今呼び覚ませ 何度打ちのめされようと　熱く立ち上がれ だから バリ☆バリ パワー　小さな夢を　守り抜くために 走る背中はまるでHERO 言葉じゃ伝えきれない悩み　誰もが抱えているんだよ Wishes come true そうさ今がどんなに辛くても 夢中で闘う日々を 勇気づけてくれたメロディー そっと　ずっと　心響かせて 元気 Gimme Gimme パワー Power Up Power Up パワー　素敵に無敵 何度打ちのめされようと　熱く立ち上がれ だから バキ☆バキ パワー　小さな夢を　守り抜くために 走る背中はまるでHERO 今この時を踏みしめながら　膨らみ出した未来 見届けに 進む僕らの世界はきっと　まだ始まったばかりなんだ 届け 信じる力 満たして今　光さす方へ 何度打ちのめされようと　熱く立ち上がれ 勇気 Gimme Gimme パワー Power Up Power Up パワー　目もくらむ程 走る背中はまるでHERO 涙を越えて　胸は高鳴り　想い溢れて 響くは遠く　憧れの空　願いは叶う 明日へ続いて行く 涙を越えて　胸は 高鳴り　想い溢れて 響くは遠く　憧れの空　願いは叶う 君に贈る希望の歌 Pisownia łacińska Toki ni genjitsu wa Kami-sama no yō ni　sama-zama na shiren o kureru All day All night　sorya tama ni　iya n’ natchau keredo Sore de mo tachimukau kimi no　aragau sugata wa hikari Oh Yeah All right　terashidase taiyō Yūki Gimme Gimme pawā Power Up Power Up Pawā　ima yobisamase Nan-do uchinomesareyō to　atsuku tachiagare Da kara　bari bari pawā　chiisa na yume o　mamorinuku tame ni Hashiru senaka wa maru de HERO Kotoba ja tsutaekirenai nayami　dare mo ga kakaete iru n da yo Wishes come true sō sa ima ga don’na ni tsurakute mo Muchū de tatakau hibi o　yūki-zukete kureta merodī Sotto　zutto　kokoro hibikasete Genki Gimme Gimme pawā Power Up Power Up pawā　suteki ni muteki Nan-do uchinomesareyō to　atsuku tachiagare Da kara baki baki pawā　chiisa na yume o　mamorinuku tame ni Hashiru senaka wa maru de HERO Ima kono toki o fumishimenagara　fukuramidashita mirai mitodoke ni Susumu boku-ra no sekai wa kitto　mada hajimatta bakari na n da Todoke shinjiru chikara mitashite ima　hikari sasu hō e Nan-do uchinomesareyō to　atsuku tachiagare Yūki Gimme Gimme pawā Power Up Power Up pawā　me mo kuramu hodo Hashiru senaka wa maru de HERO Namida o koete　mune wa takanari　omoi afurete Hibiku wa tōku　akogare no sora　negai wa kanau Asu e tsuzuite iku Namida o koete　mune wa takanari　omoi afurete Hibiku wa tōku　akogare no sora　negai wa kanau Kimi ni okuru kibō no uta Tłumaczenie Czasami rzeczywistość daje nam okropne doświadczenia, jak Bóg Cały dzień, cała noc, czasami nie cierpimy swojego losu Ale widzę cię walczącego, sprzeciwiającego się, jak światło w ciemności (światełko, czyli pocieszenie) O tak, niech słońce oświetli nasz świat Odwaga, daj mi daj mi siłę Zasilenie, zasilenie, siła budzi się właśnie teraz Jakkolwiek mocno zostaniesz pobity, masz siłę, by powstać Więc dlaczego zapierasz się plecami Zamiast bronic nawet najmniejszego marzenia, z siłą wielkiego bohatera? Każdy ma obawy, których nie jest w stanie ubrać w słowa Spełniły się życzenia, bez względu na to jak ciężkie nastały teraz czasy Melodia, która dała mi odwagę w czasach, kiedy byłem pogrążony w walkach Jej echo zawsze delikatnie brzęczy w moim sercu Siły witalne, dajcie, dajcie mi siłę Zasilenie, zasilenie, cudownie bezkonkurencyjna moc Jakkolwiek mocno zostaniesz pobity, masz siłę, by powstać Więc dlaczego zapierasz się plecami Zamiast bronic nawet najmniejszego marzenia, z siłą wielkiego bohatera? Teraz, gdy mamy iść do przodu, mocno zapieramy się nogami By zobaczyć nadchodzącą przyszłość, a nasz świat dopiero się zaczyna Teraz wypełnij się siłą, by uwierzyć i dosięgnąć świecącego światła Jakkolwiek mocno zostaniesz pobity, masz siłę, by powstać Odwaga, daj mi, daj mi siłę Zasilenie, zasilenie mocą, by odeprzeć się plecami Twoja moc oślepia, jak moc bohatera Pokonuję łzy, moje przepełnione emocjami serce krzyczy Docieram daleko, dosięgam nieba, by moje życzenie zostało zrealizowane Ciągnę to do jutra Pokonuję łzy, moje przepełnione emocjami serce krzyczy Docieram daleko, dosięgam nieba, by moje życzenie zostało zrealizowane Śląc do ciebie piosenkę o nadziei. Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki serii DBZ Kategoria:Piosenki z filmów DBZ